A Love, Hate Relationship
by NickiForDraco
Summary: No one really loved me, they only needed me to save them when the time came... But Draco Malfoy was my escape.


**A Love, Hate Relationship**

I felt as though the world was against me. Never really helping me; just using me so that they could help themselves. I wanted to scream. But even if I did, no one would really listen. Well that's what I thought until he came to me. In a strange way, he was the only person that actually knew me… knew that I didn't want to be who I was. Still, I was so shocked when he actually agreed to meet with me in the darkened astronomy tower at midnight.

"What Potter? What could you possibly need that requires me to meet you in the dead of night in the astronomy tower?" Malfoy snapped as he reached the top stair.

"I think… I think I might go," I sighed; I knew he wouldn't realize what I meant.

"So, you dragged me here for nothing? You're pathetic Potter!" He snapped and turned to leave in a huff.

"No Malfoy… I mean, leave this place… for good."

He spun on the spot and his eyes flashed with shock before turning back to the unreadable steel grey that they were. He looked lost for words but as usual, he never stuttered, never failed to come up with a witty remark or come-back.

"And you are telling me this why? Why don't you run off and tell Weasel-Bee or Mud-Blood?" I was too worn down to care what he said about Ron and Hermione… yet he didn't turn to leave, which in a way… I liked.

"Because they will just try to convince me not to…" My shoes suddenly seemed like the most interesting things in the world.

"Well don't expect me to care much," I peered through my eyelashes and saw him lean against the wall casually.

The conversation was blunt, real and downright brilliant. It's what I wanted… What I needed. I needed someone who didn't worship the very ground I walked on or didn't throw themselves at me every chance they got. They all claimed that they loved me or needed me when really they only loved me because I was The-Boy-Who-Lived and only needed me to save their lives when the time came around. I bet if I was just another student, no one would take a second look at me. I found it to be oddly soothing in his presence, to know that he thought differently of me.

"Will that be all? I don't particularly want to be seen here with you," Malfoy drawled. I looked up and something inside me clicked.

He didn't worship me; he wasn't infatuated with me… He hated me. He felt something for me that I would probably never get from anyone else. I loved him for hating me, yet I hated that I loved him. It made sense to me now. Malfoy was my escape.

I seemed lost for words. My mouth was so dry… I couldn't verbalize anything. My sudden realization had hit me so hard that I was stunned to silence.

"Okay, well then, as much fun as I'm having Potter, I must dash." He said sarcastically and once again he turned on his heels to leave. But… I needed to tell him.

"Malfoy!" I called and I heard his footsteps seize.

"What Potter?" He said, clearly irritated.

"I love you,"

It echoed slightly through the tower. I knew that he had heard it, it was impossible not too. Although I didn't hear his footsteps again, he slowly appeared at the top of the stairs once more. He walked straight towards me, not stopping and not slowing. Whether he was going to hit me, curse me, kill me… I didn't know, but in a way… I didn't care.

"Potter… Are you insane? First you tell _me_ of all people that you're leaving this hellhole… then you tell me that you're _in love_ with me… I think you've lost it." His eyes showed something… something I had never seen before in Malfoy's eyes, and something I would probably never see again: Concern. He was serious. He thought I was insane… that I had finally cracked under the pressure. But little did he know, I already had… the only reason I was still here, is because I knew that he felt something towards me that I wouldn't receive from anyone else.

"Malfoy… I lost it a long time ago… The only reason I'm standing, is because you are." I didn't let him speak again; I crushed my lips to his… urgent and desperate. He tried pushing me away but I didn't stop. I couldn't… this was my escape.

When I finally needed air I released him and stepped back, waiting for that anger to arise in him and let loose a monster that would surely injure me. But what he did was something unexpected.

"Potter… What the hell was that?" He looked as though he was asking himself more than me, but I answered anyway.

"I love you, and I hate that I do… But what makes it even stranger is that… I love you for hating me." I tried to read his emotions, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

"I don't hate you, but I hate that you love me," He looked into my eyes and I felt my stomach being attacked by a swarm of butterflies.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly confident in speaking to him.

"Because I never have hated you Potter… I can't think right now! You… I… We… I fucking love you Potter!" He then threw himself into my arms and wrapped his hands around my waist… I thought he hated me…

"But… you hate me…"

"No, I don't… No one loves me Potter… Everyone loves you. My own parents don't even love me, and even though you have a line of people who would kill to be with you, you love me," He sighed and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"What does this mean?" I wrapped my arms around him and held him close… not knowing if I could ever be like this again with him.

"It means… that we _love_ each other…" He smiled at me. Not sneered. Smiled.

I realized that all along, it wasn't hate… it was love.

A/N: Okay guys, there it is. Just a little fic based from Harry's POV. Constructive criticism is welcome! :) Please don't forget to review!

Love you all,

Nicki!


End file.
